This is a request for supplemental funds for the second and third years of research funded to assess the impact of mutual support grpups on the recovery and functioning of individuals who have had either a mastectomy, an ostomy, or a laryngectomy. At the time the proposal was approved (August, 1977) the personnel budget was reduced significantly, a handicap the study has been hard put to overcome. This application includes three parts. Part I summarizes the objectives of the research, its specific aims and the methods of procedure. Part II reviews the work of the first six months of the study, including ongoing research activities and issues of project management. Part III describes the circumstances that have led to this request for a supplement, explains why the supplement is being requested and specifies how the lack of it will impede achievement of the study's aims. The budget sheets show only the supplemental funds requested. To facilitate review of this application, a concise justification statement is appended to the budget sheets as well as a work flow chart for the two years for which additional funds are requested. The scientific evaluation of the original research proposal and the budget modifications recommended by the review committee have been given careful consideration in the preparation of this request.